Angel In Disguise
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Do I really need a summary? Just read it if you wanna find out what the fic's about. I'm tired of thinking up summaries and they're dumb anyway because summaries ruin the fic.
1. Sakura Leaves

ANGEL IN DISGUISE CHAPTER ONE: SAKURA LEAVES

IF YOU'RE READING THIS FANFICTION THEN YOU SHOULD DOWNLOAD THE SONG ANGEL IN DISGUISE BY PILLAR. THAT WAS THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS FANFICTION. IT'S RATED M FOR HIDAN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT. YOU KNOW THE RULES.

PAIRINGS:

HIDA/SAKU

SAI/SASU

NARU/HINA

PEIN/KONAN

Hyuuga Sakura dodged another attempt of her boyfriend to hit her. "Stop Akane I don't want Ayane to see what you're doing to me!" She cried as Akahashi Akane finally grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the wall. Sakura whimpered and slid down to the floor. Akane kicked her repeatedly and Sakura cried out in pain with each blow. Once Akane saw blood, he stopped kicking her. The black haired man walked away from her and left her sobbing on the floor. Sakura painfully crawled to her feet and snuck up the stairs. She crept into her daughter's room and gently woke her up. "Baby I need you to get dressed and pack your essentials. Mommy's taking you on a trip ok? And we can never come back." Sakura whispered. Hyuuga Ayane nodded and did as her mother told her to. The pink haired Hyuuga princess had her own bag packed with the use of scrolls. She sealed Ayane's things in three scrolls and they hopped out the window. Since Akane was out getting drunk and finding a whore to spend the night with, Sakura's escape went unnoticed. The silvery pink haired, purple flecked emerald eyed girl was perched on Sakura's hip as she ran to Hokage Tower.

*Hokage Tower*

Sakura limped into Tsunade's office and woke the busty blonde Hokage up. "I have to leave Tsunade. Akane has beaten me for the last time. I can't take it anymore. I need to take Aya to her father before Akane starts hurting her too. I've seen how he looks at my daughter when he thinks my back is turned. He's got a hunger for her that I refuse to satisfy. Please give me permission to leave." She panted. Tsunade gasped at the state of the girl she saw as a daughter.

"Of course you can go to Ayane's father Sakura-chan. In fact, I'll let you remain a Konohagakure kunoichi and Ayane-chan can still attend the academy in addition to the training I'm sure the two of you will receive at the base when he finds the two of you on his doorstep." She replied. "I'll throw the idea of an alliance between the Akatsuki and Konohagakure to Leader when I get there." Sakura said weakly. Blood was slowly filling her lungs and she sank to the floor choking.

"Sakura stay with me! C'mon baby girl don't do this to me!" Tsunade cried. She roared for Shiranui Shizune and Akimichi Ino to get to her office. The black haired woman and the blonde woman rushed in and they immediately got started on stabling and saving Sakura's life while Hyuuga Hinata took her niece out of the office and looked after her while the women worked to save her life. Hyuuga Neji, just returning from a mission, walked into the office and gasped. "What's wrong with my sister Hokage-sama?" He asked. "Her ex-boyfriend beat the shit out of her Hyuuga! She's slowly drowning in her own blood. I need you to use the Juken to open up her tenketsu so that I can use her own chakra to heal her." Tsunade snapped.

Neji nodded and activated the bloodline limit he shared with his niece, sister, and cousins. He jabbed Sakura's chakra points and opened them so that her chakra flooded her body. Tsunade used it and fixed the damage done to her body as well as returned the blood to where it was supposed to go. Sakura gasped as she sat up. "No Akane! Please don't! I'm sorry." She cried.

"It's ok Sakura-chan. He can't hurt you here." Tsunade soothed her. Neji got to his feet and gave his mission report to Tsunade before leaving to go find the bastard that hurt his little sister. Sakura sobbed into Tsunade's chest as she hugged Sakura to her.

* * *

End of Chapter one. Sorry it's so short.


	2. Complications

ANGEL IN DISGUISE CHAPTER TWO: COMPLICATIONS

IF YOU'RE READING THIS FANFICTION THEN YOU SHOULD DOWNLOAD THE SONG ANGEL IN DISGUISE BY PILLAR. THAT WAS THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS FANFICTION. IT'S RATED M FOR HIDAN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT. YOU KNOW THE RULES.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND HAPPY AND EVERYTHING WOULD BE DIFFERENT. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THE STORY. I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT BECAUSE NO ONE TOLD YOU TO READ THE FANFIC IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!! IF I RECIEVE FLAMES FROM YOU I WILL FIND YOU AND FLAME YOUR STUFF EVEN IF IT'S GOOD. SO IF YOU MUST REVIEW YOU CAN SEND ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY.

EVERYONE IS OOC.

PAIRINGS:

HIDA/SAKU

SAI/SASU

NARU/HINA

PEIN/KONAN

* * *

Neji returned after unsuccessfully tracking Akane down. "You're back Neji? Good. I need you, Hinata, Sai, and Sasuke for a mission. I know you guys are Anbu and you hate low-ranking missions so I am making this an S-class mission. Sasuke you will be going as an ambassador from Konoha to the Akatsuki. Neji and Sai will be going as bodyguards and Hinata you will going as the medic. Neji you will be team captain in the event that you have to defend Sakura. You leave tonight." Tsunade said as she handed him the mission scroll and handed Sasuke a separate scroll.

"Yes Hokage-sama." They replied. Sakura groaned softly and Sasuke brushed some hair out of her eyes. "It'll be ok Sakura. You'll be home soon enough." He said.

Sakura boosted Ayane on her hip and Neji, Sai, Sasuke, and Hinata took up protective positions around her. They left Tsunade's office silently and the blonde hokage sighed. She really needed a drink.

The five shinobi hopped trees for about three hours before Sakura dropped to the forest floor and clutched her chest. Neji and the others dropped back with her. Ayane toddled over to Sasuke who picked her up and nuzzled her cheek.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked. Sakura turned silvery green eyes up to her cousin and grasped her shirt. "Hina....I can't breathe." She wheezed. Hinata gently guided Sakura to lie on the forest floor and sent her chakra into her system to check for internal injuries that Tsunade may have missed. Her lavender eyes widened and she turned to Neji. "I need you, Sasuke, and Sai to guard us. When Akane kicked Sakura in the chest, he crushed her breastbone and drove the shards into her lungs. She's choking to death on her own blood. I have to repair her lungs and rebuild her breastbone so I'm gonna be really tired. I won't be able to fight if we're attacked." She said sharply.

Hinata used a chakra scalpel to cut Sakura's chest open and she painstakingly began to repair the damage to her lungs and burn the blood in them away as she worked. After she fixed the damage to her lungs, Hinata began rebuilding her breastbone. The lavender eyed Hyuuga made a sound of panic when Sakura's heart stopped beating. "Neji I need you to use the Gentle Fist to get her heart started again." She commanded.

Neji knelt down and activated his Byakugan. "Two strikes." He said softly. Sakura gasped as her heart was jump started again and Hinata thanked him. Neji took his position once again and Hinata retuned to repairing her breastbone.

Ten minutes later, Hinata gave another panicked cry as Sakura's heart stopped again. "Sasuke can you make a weak Chidori? One that won't kill Sakura?" She asked. "Yeah." Sasuke replied. He handed Ayane to Sai and knelt beside her. "I want you to make your weakest Chidori current and gently feed it to Sakura's heart to keep it beating while I'm fixing her sternum." Hinata said briskly. Sasuke nodded and made the same chidori current he made when he first learned how to create a chidori. It was so weak that it acted only as a stimulant to her heart.

Sakura coughed twice and splattered blood on her face, Hinata's face and Sasuke's arms and neck. Hinata started healing faster but no less skillfully than when she was going slow. In five minutes, she had Sakura's sternum and lungs completely healed. Hinata drained the blood from Sakura's lungs and throat and poured some water from a canteen onto a strip of her shirt that she had cut off with a kunai earlier. She wiped the blood from Sakura's face, her own face and handed a clean, wet strip to Sasuke who cleaned his arms and neck free of Sakura's blood. Hinata healed the gash she had made on Sakura's chest with chakra and panted quietly. Neji handed Hinata a soldier pill and the midnight blue haired woman crunched it. Sasuke picked Sakura up and they headed toward the base again.

Four hours later, Sasuke stopped as a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it materialized. "What business do you have here?" Uchiha Itachi asked. Hoshigaki Kisame wasn't too far behind.

Sasuke stepped forward past Neji and clutched Sakura to him. "We're here on a mission from Konoha. Tsunade-sama is offering an alliance in return for Sakura and Ayane." He replied.

Itachi surveyed Sakura for a moment and then Ayane. His eyes softened and he turned. "Follow us." He said softly. The Konoha shinobi obeyed and the two Akatsuki members led them to their base. It was more like a compound much like the Hyuuga compound so they had normal rooms and a sitting room and what not. "Everyone wait here. Sasuke come with me." Itachi said. Sasuke passed Sakura to her brother and followed his own brother down the hall. Neji put Sakura on the couch and Ayane in Sakura's arms so she wouldn't worry about her beloved child.

While Sasuke was talking to Pein, Deidara crouched down beside Sakura and smiled. "Hello un. I'm Deidara." He said. Ayane smiled brightly at him but didn't speak. Diedara blinked. "What's your name?" He asked. Ayane just continued to smile at him and signed her name. Deidara frowned. "Why won't you talk to me un?" He asked. "She's mute idiot. Aya-chan couldn't talk to you if she wanted to." Sakura replied tiredly from behind the girl's back.

"Oh....I didn't know un." Deidara said aplogetically. "It's alright. People don't know when they first meet her and assume that she's stuck up. Is Hidan here? I have to talk to him." Sakura replied. "I'll go get him un." Deidara replied. Sakura nodded. "Please." She said. The blond strode off into a sliding door to the right of the living room.

"Hidan un. There's someone here to see you un. And she's got a surprise for you un." Deidara said as he knocked on Hidan's door then walked in. Hidan was lying on his bed with an arm over his eyes. "Who the fuck is it and what the fuck does this bitch want?" He mumbled angrily. "It's a girl with pink hair un. She's got a kid with her un." Deidara replied. Hidan sat up and glared at him. "Why the fuck didn't you say that at the beginning of this fucking shitty conversation you stupid blond shemale bastard?!" He yelled. "I said she!" Deidara yelled back. "Get the fuck out of my fucking way you stupid fucking pansy!" Hidan shoved the blond out of his doorway and headed into the living room where he heard voices. He listened at the door first.

"He hasn't changed a bit." He heard a woman giggle.

"I don't see how you managed to fall in love with that vulgar man." A man sighed.

"He didn't talk like that when we were together. Well.....at least not that badly. He didn't use fuck every other word." The woman said.

"I find that very hard to believe." The man said.

"Yeah Ug....I mean Sakura. I too find it hard to believe that he didn't curse that vulgarly when you were with him." Another male voice spoke up.

"You have no room to talk Sai. You still find it hard to address people by their names instead of some stupid nickname. But I'm proud of you for catching yourself before you finished that nickname or I would have had to give Ayane to her uncle and beat the dog shit out of you." Sakura said cheerfully.

Sai laughed. "I doubt you can move after the beating you recieved tonight." He replied.

"Don't remind me. I still can't breathe properly despite the fact that Hina fixed my breastbone and repaired the damage to my lungs." 'Sakura' said quietly.

A smack echoed in the room and 'Sai' made an injured sound. "Was that necessary Neji-san?" He complained.

"Yes. It was completely necessary." 'Neji' replied.

Hidan opened the shoji door and the conversation died. Sakura blushed and reached out for Ayane. Neji willingly turned her over to her mother and Sakura snuggled her face into the girl's long silvery pink hair. "Hi." She muffled from Ayane's hair. Hidan blinked before he started snickering. "You look fucking stupid when you talk out of someone's hair Pink." He snorted. Sakura smiled and brought her face out of Ayane's hair to look at the snicker Jashinist. "It's been four years." She said softly. Hidan's smile disappered and he nodded. "I believe we have some catching up to do and you owe me an explanation." He replied. Sakura nodded and kissed Ayane's cheeks before handing her back to Neji. "Onii-sama you'll watch her and make sure she doesn't learn to sign cuss words right?" She asked. "Hai Sakura. I won't let Sai teach her bad words." Neji replied to humor her.

Sakura nodded and got to her feet. "Is there somewhere we can go to talk in private?" She asked. Hidan nodded and led her back to his room. Once they were both inside, he shut the door and locked it so they wouldn't be interrupted. "Now talk." He said.

"I don't know where to begin honestly." Sakura said nervously.

"Start from the beginning." Hidan replied.

"Ok. That sounds good." Sakura said. She took a deep breath and released it as she prepared to tell him her story.

* * *

End of Chapter.


	3. Sakura's Story

ANGEL IN DISGUISE CHAPTER THREE: SAKURA'S STORY

IF YOU'RE READING THIS FANFICTION THEN YOU SHOULD DOWNLOAD THE SONG ANGEL IN DISGUISE BY PILLAR. THAT WAS THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS FANFICTION. IT'S RATED M FOR HIDAN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT. YOU KNOW THE RULES.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND HAPPY AND EVERYTHING WOULD BE DIFFERENT. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THE STORY. I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT BECAUSE NO ONE TOLD YOU TO READ THE FANFIC IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!! IF I RECIEVE FLAMES FROM YOU I WILL FIND YOU AND FLAME YOUR STUFF EVEN IF IT'S GOOD. SO IF YOU MUST REVIEW YOU CAN SEND ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY.

EVERYONE IS OOC.

PAIRINGS:

HIDA/SAKU

SAI/SASU

NARU/HINA

PEIN/KONAN

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts before she opened them and looked at the floor. "After we went our separate ways for my safety and yours, I found myself pregnant. I didn't know how to tell you because every letter I started wasn't good enough. I must have started writing a hundred letters to tell you the good news. I finally wrote a letter I was proud of. In it I told you the good news and I was going to send it as soon as I found out I was pregnant. I was dating another man at the time though and I had to be careful. I didn't want him to find out because he thought Ayane was his. Well.......all my careful planning was for nothing because he found the letter while I was at work. He was furious. When I got home, he flashed the letter at me saying he knew I was hiding something and that I was a disgraceful whore. We fought and he beat the shit out of me. After he stopped hitting me, I left and went home to the Hyuuga compound. I stayed there for a week before he came to me and apologized. He said he was hurt that I didn't tell him about us. I told him I didn't tell him because it wasn't any of his business because it was before I started seeing him so he should drop it. And he did. For a little while. Once I got further along in my pregnancy, Ak-he acted like he was happy and told me he would still help me raise Ayane. I was relieved because I was afraid he might try to make me have an abortion and I would have to kill him." She began softly.

"What happened next?" Hidan asked just as soft as she. Sakura swallowed and tears welled up in her eyes. "Ayane was born perfectly healthy. She was so beautiful Hidan. I was so awed at how beautifully our genes melded and that I gave birth to her. When I held her for the first time I was entranced. She had silver hair at first just like yours. But as she got older, it darkened to a silvery pink. When she opened her eyes, I was breathless. She had purple flecks in her eyes. It was like the gods took small flakes of your eyes and gently set them in my own emerald eyes. Ayane didn't cry either. She was a quiet baby and I was grateful. I was afraid she would sound like me." She laughed gently as she smiled at the thoughts of her baby girl. Her laughter made Hidan smile but he knew she was just getting started. "Go on." He urged gently.

Sakura's smile faded and she looked back down at the floor again. "A few days after Ayane was born, he got angry because she looked nothing like him. He.......he beat me badly in Ayane's nursery. I lost consciousness for a few hours and Ayane started crying. Her angry cries drove him out of the house and I went and stayed with Hinata and Naruto. Hina is Ayane's doctor so she gave her a check up and everything was ok. I was relieved. I had been afraid that he had hit Ayane when she started crying. After that, he became distant. He would slap me around a little bit but he was careful not to leave any marks that were visible to the naked eye." She said quietly. Hidan scowled at the floor, angry that any man would dare touch the mother of his child.

"When Ayane turned two, I was away on a mission and Ino-pig was supposed to be picking Ayane up to babysit her until I returned. She got delayed due to an emergency at the hospital so she couldn't make it. Ayane was crying because I had never been away from her for longer than a few hours. He got angry and screamed at her to shut up but she kept crying. She was calling for me but I didn't know. He got so angry that......he.....*sob* He stabbed her in the throat so she would stop crying and left her to die. When I got home, I found her in a puddle of blood and I lost it. After I healed what I could due to my low chakra levels from the mission, I realized he severed her vocal cords so she couldn't make noise anymore. Ayane can't talk, she can't scream, and she can't make many noises. I believe I can fix the damage now but I haven't tried because I'm too scared that I won't be able to fix her voice. That was the last straw for him. He no longer cared if people knew that he hit me. He would hit me all the time and I couldn't turn him in because he would kill Ayane and she was all I had left of us. I made up lies about how the bruises on my face got there and I thought everyone believed me. Sasuke and Naruto didn't. I knew Naruto knew already because Hina told him. But......Sasuke found out when I came to his apartment one night covered in my own blood. I took a shower and changed clothes and put Ayane down to bed in the room Sasuke fixed up for Ayane when he and Sai babysat her while I was away on a mission. My boyfriend was drunk when he came to Sasuke's apartment to drag me back home and beat me some more. Sasuke was furious. But Sai was the one that threw him out after he had broken his jaw, six ribs, four fingers, his nose, cracked his cheekbone, broke his ankle, and nine of his toes. Everyone on my medical team at the hospital refused to heal him. All except the bitch he was cheating on me with. She healed him good as new and he was ready for me the next day." Sakura said bitterly.

Hidan clenched his hands into fists to hide their shaking and silently counted to ten. He had to remind himself that Sakura was an Anbu captain and a medic. He also had to remind himself that Sakura was afraid right now and the last thing she needed to see was his anger. When he was calm enough to speak to her nicely without getting angry, he opened his eyes and unclenched his fists. "What else happened?" He asked calmly.

"Two night before I left him.....Ayane had just turned four, I found him in her room. He was standing over her and watching her sleep. I didn't think too much of it but I stayed just in case he tried something. He was......he had this look on his face that scared me to death. He was looking at our daughter like she was a steak and he was a starving man. I saw his hand extend as if to touch her and I reacted. I broke his hand and shut off most of his chakra points with my Gentle Fist when I realized what he was going to do to her. I had never been so furious in my entire life. He went back to the hospital and had his hand healed. He also had his chakra points healed by one of my stupider relatives who he was cheating on me with as well. But he got smart. He stayed in the hospital overnight so I wouldn't kill him for trying to touch our daughter." Sakura growled furiously as the memory replayed in her head. Hidan nearly lost it at her words but counted backward from one hundred.

"Earlier tonight, he came home. I had just returned from a mission earlier tonight and I was depleted of chakra. I couldn't use my Byakugan, I couldn't use my Gentle Fist, and I couldn't fight back. He meant to kill me tonight. He beat me like usual but that didn't do much since I had become used to it and I could ignore that pain. Then he stomped on my chest and crushed my sternum. I had never felt that kind of pain before and I screamed. It woke Ayane and I lost consciousness once again. He left the house and went to get drunk and find a whore for the night. I packed what I could for Ayane and grabbed her and brought her to Tsunade-sama. She healed what she could for me and Neji-nii-sama, Hina, Sai, Sasuke, and I headed here for my safetly and Ayane's. On the way here, the pieces of my sternum impaled my lungs and I started choking on my own blood. Hina had to repair my lungs then rebuild my sternum. I died twice. The first time Neji-nii-sama brought me back with the Juken. The second time, Sasuke made a weak Chidori and kept my heart beating with it until Hina could repair the damage. Once I was healed again, Sasuke carried me all the way here and now here we are." Sakura finished softly.

Hidan nodded silently. "I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch. After I meet my daughter for the first time." He said. Sakura smiled brightly and grabbed his hand. "Well then come meet your wonderful daughter. She's been waiting to meet you for four years. It's not right to keep her waiting any longer." She replied tearfully. Hidan ran his thumbs under her eyes and wiped her tears away. "I don't want to see you cry in sadness anymore." He said softly. Sakura uttered a shaky laugh and squeezed his hand. "Thank you. I am happy though." She replied. Hidan smiled and ran his free hand through her hair. "Hey Sakura?" He caught her attention. "Yea?" Sakura asked. Hidan smirked at her. "I still love you." He said. Sakura grinned. "Good because now you're stuck with me." She teased. Hidan laughed huskily and backed her into the wall, leaning down over her until their lips barely touched. "I wouldn't have it any other way princess because I'm never letting you go again." He replied before he closed the distance and kissed her hungrily.

* * *

End chapter. R&R


End file.
